


Finally, at peace

by Cadencev2



Series: the series that is sad i guess [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadencev2/pseuds/Cadencev2
Summary: okay so basically it was like 2 am and i was listening to i can't handle change by roar and the music formed a picture-type thingie in my head and so i wrote it down and this is it YEAH also like. tw for implied su1c1de!! grr this is also a heavy short thingie and it's kinda like the character is being described and how they are so super sad because life fucking sucks most of the time but anyways i will let you read it for yourself :D i am actually quite proud of this so if you hate it. okay i guessTHIS was kinda inspired by music as previously stated!! so maybe i will make a series of depressing short stories inspired by music lolalso last thing if parts of this don't make sense or are incoherent it's because i wrote it like 20 minutes ago and it's 3 am now
Series: the series that is sad i guess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191965





	Finally, at peace

You look down, and a sense of peace settles over you and your thoughts. The lights of the bustling city, far below you, seemed extra bright that night. You smile to yourself, and a little bubble of anger surfaced. thinking of all the people, going about their lives, completely unbothered. They didn’t have voices in their heads, they didn’t have thoughts about death, they didn't have a crushing sense of worthlessness and defeat hanging over them 24/7. they had only their lives and the people they went home to at night. They had happiness and contentment, something you had never gotten the privilege to experience. It wasn’t fair, how you had been burdened with sadness and they hadn’t. Your entire existence had been one continuous, twisted joke made up of lies, sadness and anger, growing and growing until it had burrowed its way through you and the people that surrounded you. And then, suddenly, one day, nothing mattered. It was as if someone had flipped a switch and turned off your ability to empathize and feel. Everything that you had cared about and loved had suddenly lost its significance, becoming obsolete and worthless. Because the only version of you that you were familiar with was one that had been created for the pleasure of others, existing only to provide entertainment and make everyone else feel better, so you had never truly loved or cared. Because you were always loving and caring for other people. And you were tired of it. Tired of giving kindness and never getting any back, tired of living for others and not yourself. Tired of keeping up the front that you were okay. Tired of going to sleep late and waking up early, tired of no one bothering to ask how you were, tired of always being tired, tired of yourself, tired of others. But it was okay, because it would be over in a moment. In a moment you would be released, free to be the you that you wanted to be. Free to be free of people, free to be okay, and alone, and content. You pulled yourself out of your thoughts and turned around, looking up at the stars in the sky, admiring their simplicity and natural beauty. Oh, to be a star in the sky, twinkling in a vast expanse of black nothingness. Doing nothing else, just floating and twinkling, until you stopped. How wonderful it would be to be a star. And how tragic it is that it can never be, that your one dream will be forever unfulfilled.  
You sighed to yourself. The calm that had previously settled over you was going, and you were ready. So you take a deep breath, and look up at the stars.  
“I hope, one day, I’ll join you up there. if not as a star, as a comet, forever traveling across the night sky.”

As the wind whistles past and the ground grows near, you look up at the stars one last time, and smile. And, as you’re closing your eyes for the last time, a single tear escapes. But for once, it’s not a tear of defeat. It’s one of triumph, because you made it to the end, and you can finally rest.


End file.
